footstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayresome AFC
Club Information Manager: Peter McCormack History The club was formed after discussions between former England Legend David Brown who was manager of Premiership side Liberty City and Liberty youth team manager Peter McCormack . The aim was to give the YT players experience of first team football away from the youth team before potentially moving to Liberty City. McCormack had been the manager of Liberty YT for several seasons learning his trade under the watchfull eye of Brown. Ayresome opened its gates in Season 18 playing in the English C League. Its opening fixture on 17th December 2011 was an away game against Man Utd starting the season with a 9-0 victory. Players of note in that opening fixture included- Gavin Mcmillan, current England U21 manager and England development player. Kevin Campbell, Canadian manager, current Ayresome player and Canadian International. Mervyn Moses, Current England International and Damien Allen, current Wales international, who were both on loan from Getozachoppas and went on to win the U21 WC with England. Pontus Rosby, Swedish born Moldovian International who is still a rock in midfield with the club. Tolga Dirim current Turkish International striker. Ayresome went on to win all fourteen league games with the only defeat of the season being a second round Cup exit to Premiership club Sale Town losing 5-2 on the day. Season 19 was to provide a steep learning curve for rookie manager McCormack with the B leagues providing much tougher opposition. Ayresome opened the season brightly enough with a 4-2 win against Leeds Bay. Tolga Dirim netting a hattrick after new signing Ian Bryant had opened the scoring but things soon took a downward turn as Ayresome lost the next three fixtures leaving them perilously close to the relegation zone. The young team did however learn quickly and with the addition of loan signings, notibly the young Mervyn Moses along side Buster Commander they finished the season in a respectable fourth place. Word of Ayresome was now starting to spread after several impressive performances against more experienced teams. Season 19 was also to provide Ayresome with its first major cup run. After several high scoring wins against lower league opposition they found themselves in the Semi finals facing five times Premier league winners Predators . Ayresome were no match for a team full of international players and succomed to the mighty Predators eventually losing 5-0. Season 20 opened with the sad new that Liberty City, Ayresome's parent club, was to close. Brown had decided to take leave and with no manager to take charge the club folded into history. With it's parent club gone McCormack was left with a new challenge. With a team full of promising young players it was decided to take the club forward and try for Promotion to the Premiership . Dispite making several signings to improve the side, including England legend Darren Kwiatkowska, the season started badly. Just a draw and two defeats left the club at the wrong end of the table. The start did not dampen the squads confidence and spurred on by the chance of Premiership football Ayresome, led by the ever influential Kwitkowska, went the remainder of the league season unbeaten winning ten and drawing one. The only blot to a near perfect run was a 5-1 defeat in the Quater finals of the Cup against Premiership Champions elect Red Star . Ayresome finished the season in second place to Athletico Madras having won eleven of the fourteen league matches. The finalie of the season was a playoff match against rivals Hardly Athletic. Ayresome had played Hardly twice the previous season losing 4-0 and 2-1 and were well aware of the tough task ahead. On a bright summers day the teams ran out to a packed Riverside Stadium. Both aware that the victor was gaurenteed Premiership football next season. The match started brightly with both teams going close in the opening minutes. John Ball and Dirim having the best of the opening chances,The match flowed end to end throughout the first half with Ayresome more than a match for it's Premiership rivals. However shortly before half time the deadlock was broken as James Lermont opening the scoring for Hardly's. HT 0-1. The second half started brightly for Ayresome as England u21 striker Bryant equalised. Sensing a potential upset Ayresome pushed forward only to see Hardly counter attack and retake the lead through Ball. Undeterred from going behind for a second time Ayresome once again pushed forward, their quick attacking football paid off as they quickly equalised just four minutes later with a Tolga Dirim bullit in the 67th minute. It was not to be Ayresomes day though as Hardly were shocked into action. realising Ayresome were not just there to make the numbers up they upped their game. Dylan Leary with a neat finish saw Hardly retake the lead for the third time and as the match reached it's closing stages and with Ayresome searching for the equaliser John Ball netted to seal the match. FT Ayresome 2 Hardly Athletic 4. Buoyed on by their great finish and impressive displays against Premiership opposition the team started the next season well. The added experience from a great cup run and reaching the playoffs left the players wanting more of the same. On the field the team continued the brilliant league form which had led them into the playoffs but season 21 was not going to be all Ayresomes way as off the field rising debts left the club on the verge of administration. Failure to capture promotion had cast the clubs future in doubt. Even though Ayresome were riding high sitting at the top of the B league McCormack had to call the players in to explain the situation. From that meeting it was agreed that all first team players would take a voluntary pay cut, while there would be no more new recruits into the youth team. A temporary wage structure was put in place to try ensure Ayresomes survival although deep down the management team knew promotion would be the only long term solution. Ayresome will take over the World. 'Affiliated Club' Sporting Fingal (Ireland) Manager: Danny Clooney Division B2 Locomotiv Thomas (Greece) manager: Christopher Bremner Division SuperLeague Spartak (Russia) manager:Michael Tebbitt Division: Premier Liga Links Footstar: http://www.footstar.org/ver_equipa.asp?equipa=2794 Category:Clubs Category:Manchester Category:English Clubs Category:England